


obeys, listens, kisses, loves

by popmart (summerhurleys)



Category: Pearl Jam
Genre: Dom!Stone, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive!Eddie, clandestine backstage rooms, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/popmart
Summary: ...As Eddie makes his way backstage, all that he knows is the roar of the crowd going through his head, the sweat stuck to his skin, and the buzz of the wine he had consumed on stage, running through his body like a rabbit in heat...





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this fic kinda grew from a LOT of things, mostly thanks to my friends on tumblr (glorifiedg), who like to enable my 'thirsty for eddie vedder' mind every Friday! Basically, this will be a multi-chaptered fic, and the other PJ guys will join in on the fun soon! Takes place in 1998 or later, whatever your brain would like to supply for your reading pleasure.
> 
> Special thanks to @mookiebaelock on tumblr for cheering me on as I wrote this!

As Eddie makes his way backstage, all that he knows is the roar of the crowd going through his head, the sweat stuck to his skin, and the buzz of the wine he had consumed on stage, running through his body like a rabbit in heat. Hell, you could probably easily compare _him_ to a rabbit in heat, especially in the moment that he caught Stone’s stare from a few feet ahead. It was _that stare_ , the one that always got to him, made him want to follow the younger man into whatever trap had been laid out for him. That stare always meant eventual torture and pleasure both, and he took the bait easily, moving to join him on his walk.

“Hey, Stone” Eddie manages to breathe out the moment he catches up, having to keep himself from absolutely letting himself go right then and there. _There were still people watching._

Stone doesn’t say anything at first, but acknowledges that he heard Eddie by reaching out and touching his wrist ever-so briefly, the feeling comparable to electricity to the singer, who has to bite his lip to keep himself from letting out a moan. Eddie stays to the other man’s side as they enter a room backstage, where they come to find a table laid out with rider drinks and food, and the other guys mulling about as well.

They both go to the table where the drinks were, and Stone takes a moment to drown a cup of water. Eddie watches raptly as the guitarist’s throat moves to swallow the drink, and he can feel his cock harden in his shorts as he sees Stone’s Adam’s apple bob in the process. _Fuck, there’s no going back tonight._

Stone, of course, makes that abundantly clear moments after he finishes his drink, snaking a hand up Eddie’s back, slowly enough that he shivers under the touch and leans a bit into it. The hand ends up in Eddie’s curls, grabbing them and giving them a firm tug. “Come with me.” Is all he says before he’s pulling Eddie along and out of the room, ignoring any looks or comments that might have been directed towards them.

Eddie can’t really say no to Stone, _doesn’t even want to_ , he just allows himself to be dragged by his hair out of the room and further down the hall that darkens just as much as the lewd thoughts that begin to formulate in his mind. Thoughts of all the things that might and could happen that night.

If he knew Stone wouldn’t absolutely punish him for it, he’d probably come in his shorts the moment he’s pulled into an apparently empty backstage room and shoved to his knees, face level with Stone’s crotch. He breathes out, short and hot as Stone lets go of his hair long enough to reach for his own fly, unbuttoning and unzipping things quickly, pushing his jeans and briefs down _just enough_ for his cock to be there, right in front of his mouth.

“Go ahead, Eddie. You know what I want tonight.” Stone all but growls out, and before Eddie can reply the hand is back in his hair and he’s being guided to the younger man’s cock.

_This was what he was waiting for all evening, this was it._ Eddie doesn’t hesitate, and he lets his tongue brush the underside of Stone’s cock, eager to get a quick first reaction from him. When he receives a shudder and a tightening of the hand in his hair in response, he grins before fully taking the head in his mouth.

Doing this…pleasuring Stone orally, was pretty much natural for Eddie, in the last few years he’d done it more times and in different places than he could count on his fingers and toes. He knows how to contort his mouth and tongue around the other man’s cock _just so_ to where he’d be all but shoving it down his throat, and he knew how exactly to make him come either as quickly or as slowly as he liked. However, this part of the evening wasn’t where Eddie wanted to play the long game. He knew Stone’s cock wasn’t the only one he’d be sucking, and he still needed some part of his voice for the next night. So he decided for a moderate route to the other man’s pleasure.

Before that point in time, Eddie had had his hands folded behind his back, muscle memory from past times of being restrained, and he moved them then to perform what he had in mind. One went to Stone’s balls, beginning to roll them just enough that he’d moan around the fist in his own mouth and buck into Eddie’s (and if Eddie gagged, nothing was said, the spit would mix well enough with the sweat already on his top); the other hand went to his own crotch, not bothering to put it down his pants but just grabbing roughly at himself.

Until Stone noticed, and stopped fucking his mouth.

“Eddie. What have I told you about that?” Stone rasps out, looking halfway fucked himself, even though it was still completely obvious by his stance and the way his fist was still gripped in Eddie’s hair that he was still in control.

It was clear what Stone’s words meant, and Eddie couldn’t help but blush and whine as he moved that hand back behind himself once more. “You told me not to, I always go too fast on my own.”

Stone gives Eddie’s hair a rough tug, enough to where the singer had to make eye contact with him. He took in a sharp breath as he looked into Stone’s piercing green eyes, one of the few things in the room still illuminated by outside light, he could tell Stone meant business, _and fuck if that wasn’t hot as hell._

“That’s right. Don’t do it again or you just won’t come at all tonight.”

Nothing else was said before Stone pushed his member back against Eddie’s cheek, all but telling him to get back to it. He didn’t have to tell him twice.

Within moments things resume to what they were before, except Eddie had to deal with the heat pooling at his core, and there was nothing he could do about it. Not right then, considering the warning he’d just been given. So he focused on rolling Stone’s balls in his hand, and on swallowing the precome that was beginning to pool in his mouth.

He looked up to see if he could tell what Stone’s face was saying, and even though the room was still a bit dark, he could see that Stone was close. The man’s fist had returned to his mouth and he was practically biting into it, hard enough that Eddie was afraid he might draw blood. But even with that, he was still moaning around it, body shuddering as he found a rhythm in fucking Eddie’s mouth, enough to where Eddie was sure his shirt and pants would truly be covered in the evidence of his spit.

Eddie decided that he’d teased Stone enough at that point, and that was when he hummed around his cock.

Stone completely loses his composure, pulling back from Eddie with a “Fuck, I’m gonna come on your face, _fuck!_ ” One fist flies from his mouth to support himself against the wall while the other gets Eddie’s hair in a death grip.

Eddie howls both in pain and in pleasure at the tug of his hair, mouth open right as Stone comes on him. It’s hot, sticky, and he _knows_ it’s all on his face and his beard. There’s no doubt it’s joined the spit and sweat on his shirt too. It takes everything in him not to come in his pants. _E v e r y t h i n g._

Good thing he hadn’t planned on seeing anyone else but the guys tonight.

For a minute after that, the whole room is still aside from the gentle rumble outside of it and the heavy pants coming from both present parties, and it helps Eddie to ground himself from the amped up high the blowjob had given him.

He’s pulled back to the situation at hand by Stone finally letting go of his hair, patting his shoulder gently before sitting up from the wall. “Let me help you up, it won’t do anyone any good to find you on the ground like that.”

Eddie can’t help but crack a grin at his friend as he takes the then offered hand, letting it assist him in standing back up. _Fuck, his joints weren’t what they used to be._

“That was…great. But we’re not done yet, you know that though. The other guys are waiting for you.” Stone says once Eddie’s up and balanced again, and he leans forward to kiss the vocalist.

He returns it in earnest, knowing it’s not serious, not quite yet. But he still hears the _I’m proud of you_ it holds for him. He sighs happily as Stone reaches his hand back behind his neck, gently rubbing the tense muscles with his thumb for a few moments before fully grabbing his hair once more.

Eddie’s sure he’ll never get over the sensation of Stone’s hands on him, but especially wrapped in his hair, no matter the length…that drives him crazy. 

They kiss just a little more, Stone licking a bit of his come off of Eddie’s cheek before pulling back to fully breathe, and that’s followed by a short tug and a whispered “Let’s go back to them.”

Eddie obeys.

(tbc…)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Stone go back to the other room with the rest of the band, friskiness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support on here, Tumblr, and on Rockfic! I couldn't have gotten this written without you!   
> The ending for this turned out to be much more different than what I had originally planned, but I still love it nonetheless.  
> Hope you all enjoy it! :)

The trip back to the other backstage room is a blur to Eddie, filled with white noise and two sensations: Stone’s hand in his hair guiding the way, and the hot and needy _want_ that pooled inside of him. He’s not entirely sure how much time passes before Stone’s opening the door back to the room, he just knows that suddenly, he’s met with the rest of the band, _and they look like they could absolutely devour him._

Next thing he knows, he’s on the vaguely ratty sofa, seated in Jeff’s lap. Stone’s hand in his hair is quickly replaced by the bassist’s, and it’s around the same time that Eddie notes that he’s _hard_ , and it’s pressing into him and making him want to grind down onto it badly. Stone would definitely be happy to know how much willpower it’s taking _not_ to do so in the moment, even if his natural instincts beg him to.

“We could hear how good he was for you, Stone. You two weren’t very quiet” Jeff says, a hint of amusement in his voice as he uses his free hand to cup Eddie’s cheek, his rough thumb slowly spreading what cum was left on his face.

Eddie whines and blushes at the comment, he _hadn’t_ really thought on it until that moment, but he really hadn’t been quiet, and Stone’s fist in his mouth could only do so much. He lets out a full-body moan, leaning more into Jeff’s touch as he finally grinded into him a couple times, each movement making him all the more sensitive.

“What can I say?” Stone replies, walking around and joining Jeff on the sofa, calmly watching Eddie slowly losing himself all over again. “His mouth’s always a good fuck.”

“Stone’s right, and I don’t blame him” Mike brings up, and Eddie turns his head slightly to see him and Matt nearby, seated in a couple of chairs, and Mike’s already got his cock out, stroking it slowly. “Like they wanna say, that mouth can do more than sing.”

If it were at all possible, Eddie blushes deeper, especially when all of the room’s occupants let out a laugh at Mike’s comment.

The moment doesn’t last long though, because the next thing Eddie feels is Jeff’s hand leaving his face, moving towards his shorts to mess with the button and fly. Every touch down just serves to make him shake, _he wants to come so damn bad._

“Don’t do it, Eddie” Stone leans in, placing a chaste kiss on Eddie’s cheek before leaning back, settling in against Jeff, whose hand is now in his shorts “You come now, and no one else is gonna touch you at all tonight.”

Eddie groans roughly, both at Jeff’s experienced hand working him through his boxers, and the way Stone had said those words to him…absolutely calm and in control like he’s been the whole evening. He looks at Stone with a measure of pleading in his eyes that he’s sure he hasn’t expressed before. _He’s been waiting practically all tour for this, he wasn’t going to let himself fall so short so soon._ Stone just smiles back; that same wicked smile that always pulled Eddie in, and then leans back forward to mouth at the sensitive skin behind his ear.

The chatter in the room falls after that, being replaced by moans and the slick, wet sounds of skin on skin. Eddie looks up at some point, vision blurry with lust, and he _swears_ he sees Mike and Matt getting each other off and making out. In a way, it was picture perfect, and that alone made his need even greater than before.

Jeff is still working him steadily, somehow for all the neediness his had shown this evening, he was holding off his orgasm spectacularly well. At the same time, Stone was still leaving angry hickeys all on Eddie’s neck, enough that Eddie knew he’d have to wear a turtleneck for the next few days. At the same time, the guitarist was also using one hand to get Jeff off the best he could in the weird angle he was in.

Everything was electric, Eddie groaning and squeezing his eyes shut from the pleasure he was experiencing, one hand grabbing onto Jeff’s shoulder to keep himself upright, the other still behind his back in an unspoken promise not to touch himself. He could feel Jeff bucking into Stone’s hand from below him, and each thrust only served to push him closer to the edge, his own cock sliding in and out of the bassist’s hand like a chain reaction.

_“Fuck, Stone. Can I please come?”_ Eddie practically begs, dragging out the please in a stuttered moan when Jeff squeezes him between jerks.

He opens his eyes again to find Stone looking at him, _studying him_ , expression one of humorous contempt as he continues to get Jeff off. It’s long enough before Stone finally answers that Eddie’s almost afraid that he hadn’t even asked the question out loud in the first place, that had happened before and would probably happen again.

“I think you’ve done a good job so far…What do you think, Jeff?” Stone breathes out finally, then turning to look at the man in question, who seems almost close himself.

_“F-fuck yeah. Damn, I’m so fucking close too, Stone. Holy shit.”_ Jeff responds, voice lowering into a near growl, Eddie knows he has _got_ to be barely in control of himself, if the tightening grip on his hair didn’t signal that already.

Stone doesn’t say anything else for a minute or so, letting the two of them get off, and letting them find a rhythm before he moves to whisper in Eddie’s ear. “You come when Jeff comes, I want to see you both come _so bad_.”

It all escalates from there, with Jeff pulling Eddie’s hair roughly enough for him to yell out. Jeff’s pumping Eddie off faster, Stone’s definitely doing the same to Jeff, enough to where the older man is practically trembling and leaning his head against Eddie’s neck, breathing hard. Eddie can’t keep his eyes open, but he can tell by the addition of Stone’s moaning that the guitarist is starting to get himself off too, and that thought leaves him breathless.

_“Oh god, oh god, oh g-od!”_ Eddie’s practically howling, head tilted back by the force of Jeff’s pull, and it’s only seconds before he’s coming, like the crack of a whip and he’s coming all onto Jeff’s hand, and he can feel Jeff coming onto Stone’s.

Both Jeff and himself are shaking, and if it weren’t for the fact that Stone was coming-again-next to them, it would have felt like a black hole, where nothing else existed in the moment except for the two of them and their shared orgasm and just, that was all that Eddie could think in the moment.

Eddie’s practically boneless, the adrenaline sucked from his body as he sags against Jeff, eyes finally opening to see Stone next to him, breathing hard, hand and pants covered in his come. It was a pretty magnificent sight if you asked him-at literally any other time when his brain was more coherent.

When Stone finally looks up and they make eye contact, the younger man gives Eddie a slightly dopey smile, one Eddie was pretty much only used to seeing in situations such as this, and he smiles back, probably just as weird. “This was great, but I think that if someone touches my dick again…I might black out, man.”

Both Stone and Jeff let out chuckles, Stone’s more a snort than laughter, and they all finally start to pull apart from each other. Around that time, Eddie realizes that they’d completely neglected the band’s drummer and other guitarist, and he turns to look at them.

“Dude, don’t freak out now,” Matt says from his chair, looking about as blissed out as Eddie feels “Mike took good care of me and I took good care of him, yeah?”

Mike grunts in agreement at the older man’s statement from his own chair, opening his eyes to survey his surroundings before wagging a finger at Eddie “But you still owe us blowjobs, you know.”

Eddie nods, smiling at his bandmates as he settles into the sofa he’d been put down on a little more “Yeah, yeah, I know. Next time we get a night like this, you’ll be first on my list.”

The conversation dies down a bit, and Eddie notices that Stone and Jeff had disappeared from the room, he figures to get something to clean them all off with. Even if there wasn’t anyone waiting for them outside or at the tour bus, it wasn’t worth risking, showing up come-covered. Not tonight, anyways.

He’ll wait for them to come back; for now, he’d revel in the stillness that now reigned in his mind. Getting his mouth fucked and orgasm denied like tonight did good things in that respect, and he loved each and every moment of it.

Hell, he almost couldn’t wait to do it all over again in the next few weeks, now that tour was in full swing…and who knew who else might join in those nights, anyways?

_(end.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, I know I kinda neglected Matt & Mike in this...but I will be posting a sort of Chapter 2.5 in the next week or so which will come back to them, so don't worry! Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
